


Gotta Get To The Top

by kallie_larry_forever



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, Multi, Smut, becoming famous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallie_larry_forever/pseuds/kallie_larry_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delilah  Burnett  has grown up with four boys, who physically are older then her, but mentally, not so much. Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford, Calum Hood and Luke Hemmings are four of the most immature people you will ever meet, but when push comes to shove they will always act their age and be there for Delilah when she needs them.</p><p>This is a story of 5 Seconds of Summer going from being four nobodies on Youtube, to becoming famous 5SOS, the ups and downs, and Delilah sticking by them through it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

People think I'm weird because my only friends are these four weird  
boys. Well apart from my friend Jessica. We met about a year ago. She  
was new to the school and didn't know anyone. We started talking  
because neither of us wanted to participate in whatever stupid game  
the class was playing in P.E. We soon became good friends, and soon  
she started to hang out with me and the boys. They are like the only people who actually understand me. Oh, and the boys have just started their own band called 5 Seconds of Summer. They cover songs and put them up on YouTube. Let me tell you a little bit  
about each of the boys and Jessica. Calum is a sassy little bitch with  
a big ass (no he isn't Louis Tomlinson), Micheal thinks he is punk  
rock, but we all know he is a cute, adorable little kitten, Ashton is  
the cutest, the funniest and the oldest, but he defiantly isn't the  
mature one, and Luke is the youngest-apart from me-, the tallest and  
the quirkiest. Calum is like my older brother, Luke is like my  
annoying little brother, (Even though he is three months older than  
me), Michael is like my best friend who I can talk to about anything,  
and Ashton is the one I want to be with. I care about Ashton a lot,  
and at time all I want to do is ran my hands through his curls and  
kiss him. Jessica is a quiet nerdy girl who loves to write fan fiction and fan girling. She is struggling a bit with her self esteem and sexuality. She is a  
closet bisexual. She told me about two months ago, and told the boys  
about it only a few days ago. I care about her a lot, and worry about  
her because she used to have depression and I don't want her to end up back there.  
Let me tell you a little about me now. Simple sixteen year old me.  
What can I say about myself? I am about 175 centimeters tall, I have  
chocolate brown eyes, and chocolate/ caramel dyed longish hair. I love  
heavy metal and punk rock, and absolutely love Pierce the Veil and  
Sleeping with Sirens. Kellin and Vic are so hot. What? I'm a teenage  
girl, I'm aloud to fan girl. Don't judge me. I am not your normal  
teenage girl though. I'd rather hang out and play video games with the  
boys, then go shopping or do my nails. It's just the way I am, and  
honestly I really couldn't care less what people think. If people  
don't like it they can go and get fu-

"Delilah, stop bloody daydreaming. Ashton asked you a question." Luke  
laughed snapping his fingers in front of me, breaking me out of my train  
of thought. I always daydream and get lost in thought. The guys give  
me a hard time about it. Well all of them except Ashton. Calum, Luke  
and Micheal constantly tease me about literally anything. Ashton isn't  
like that. He may the most immature one at times, but he never picks  
on me. Actually, he rarely picks on me. There is always that once in a  
blue moon moment when he does give me a hard time. I honestly don't  
know why he is like that though.  
Oh and by the way, my name is Delilah Elizabeth Burnett, and it is  
Friday afternoon and we are all at Ashton's house, up in his room.  
Luke and Ashton are sitting on Ashton's bed, I'm lying on the bed with my head in Ashton's lap, and Michael and Calum are all but laying on the beanbags a few meters from the bed.  
"Sorry Ashton. What's up?"  
"I asked you if you wanted to stay the night. I figured we could all  
have a movie night in the lounge room."  
I thought about it for like a millisecond and sat up. "Sure Ash, but  
I'll have to go home and get some clothes."  
"Don't worry about it. You aren't much shorter than me; you can borrow some of mine Deli." Ashton chuckled messing up my hair. He knows how much I hate my mother's pet name for me.  
"Ashy, what have I told you about calling me Deli? I'm not five." I  
whined, slapping him playfully  
"Well you seem to be acting it." Michael smirked, with that cocky  
smirk that only he can pull off.  
I sat up and grabbed the pillow from behind Luke's back, and threw it  
at Michael. I hit him right in his bloody smug face.  
"Damn, girl got a good aim." Calum smirked.  
"Shut up Cal, or ill hit you next." I smirked, half serious.  
"Feisty bitch." Michael laughed, throwing the pillow back at me.  
"Guys, just leave Delilah alone." Ashton said firmly, wrapping his arm  
around my shoulder.  
They stopped straight away. If Ashton tells us to do something, we do  
it with no questions asked. Not because he is the oldest, but because  
when he gets mad, you better run the other way.  
"Thanks Ash." I whispered.  
"It's ok Del," He mumbled, kissing the top of my head. It was nothing  
new to me. He always does stuff like this. It's the way it has been  
for as long as I can remember. I have always just gone along with it  
and never questioned it.  
"Awwwww, you guys are so cute." Luke cooed  
"Just kiss her already Ashton." Micheal called out laughing.  
I noticed that Ashton was suddenly really red in the face, and looked  
like he was about to cry. Ashton rarely cries.  
"Guys, leave Ashton alone." I pleaded.  
Ashton got up off the bed and ran out of the room with tears in his eyes  
Micheal, Calum and Luke sent each other looks.  
"Ok you three, tell me what you know." I demanded forcefully  
"Um it's really not our place to tell you." Calum said uneasily.  
I sighed and got up.  
'Where are you going?" Michael asked getting up.  
I thought it was quite obvious where I was going.  
"To see my crying best friend." I said rolling my eyes.  
"Sit down mike." Calum said pulling Michael back down.

I walked down the hallway, and heard crying coming from the bathroom.  
I knocked on the door.  
"G-go away." He sobbed  
I tried to open the door, but of course it was locked  
"Come on Ash." I pleaded  
He didn't say anything  
"Please open the door Ash." I begged  
Ashton opened the door and I let out a sigh of relief.  
Ashton's face was tear stained and his eyes were puffy and red  
"Oh Ashy, come here." I said opening my arms.  
He walked into my arms and wrapped his arms around me.  
"I hate seeing you cry." I said stroking his hair "Now, are you going  
to tell me what's wrong?"  
He shook his head and buried his head into the crook of my neck  
"Come on Ash, you can tell me anything."  
"Not this." He said pulling away, still sobbing.  
I sighed and grabbed his hand. I felt him tense up. I ignored it and  
lead him downstairs to the kitchen. I let go of his hand and sat down  
at the table.  
"Sit down Ashton."  
He looked at me weirdly, before sitting down across from me.  
"Ashton, what's wrong?"  
He went to speak but I cut him off  
"And don't say 'nothing' Ashton. I know you. I know there is defiantly  
something wrong"  
"Delilah, I'm fine. Just drop it please." He pleaded  
I could see that he wasn't going to tell me.  
Ashton got up and held his hand out  
"Now, come on, let's go back up. The boys will be wondering where we are."  
I sighed and took his hand  
"I know that Calum, Micheal and Luke know what's wrong"  
He stopped dead in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs, and let go  
of my hand.  
"W-what did they say?" He asked me worried  
"Nothing. Calum said it wasn't their place to tell me. Michael and  
Luke looked like they wanted to tell me though."  
"That's right. It's for me to tell you." He said making his way up the  
stairs. Once we got to the top of the stairs, I grabbed him by the arm  
and stopped him  
"Ashton, you said it is for you to tell me. Then bloody tell me babe."  
"Delilah, I'll tell you when it's the right time and when I'm ready  
for you to know." He said firmly before walking to his room and  
slammed the door behind him. I sighed and slowly followed.  
"You need to tell her how you feel Ash." I heard Calum say from behind  
the closed door of Ashton's room.  
"Shut the fuck up Calum, she could hear you." I heard Ashton say angrily.  
"It's been three fucking years. Tell her you fucking love her already  
mate." I heard Michael say with a hint of annoyance. He loves me?  
"Shut you big mouth. I don't want her to hear."  
"She needs to know Ashton." Luke said annoyed  
That was enough for me. I had heard enough. I opened the door and  
looked straight at Ashton who was sitting on his bed. All four of the  
boys were looking at me. I only payed attention to one person. Ashton.  
"Cal, Luke, Mikey, could you please leave me and Delilah alone."  
They didn't need to be told twice. They all but ran out of the room.  
I started pacing the room, looking at him every so often  
"How much did you hear?" He eventually asked, not meeting my eyes  
"I think all of it Ash."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I was scared. I wanted to tell you. I just didn't know how."  
I sighed and sat down on the bed next to him  
"New question, why were you crying before?"  
"Well, um, I guess what Michael said was too much. I really wanted to  
kiss you but I couldn't. I am constantly fighting the urge to kiss you. I have felt like this for a long time but never done anything about it because I care about you too much. Have you noticed how I am really protective of you? You mean everything to me. I couldn't bare it if I lost you or someone hurt you. When you told the guys to stop, I realised just how much I love you and how much you mean to me"  
While he was speaking, he didn't look at me. I think he was too scared to.  
"Ashton, look at me please babe."  
He didn't look at me, but instead he rested his head on my shoulder.  
"Ash, look at me please. I want to tell you something, but I need you  
to be looking at me."  
He sat up and looked at me. I noticed that his eyes were puffy and  
red, and he was trying not to cry.  
I stroked his cheek softly  
"You're such an idiot." I laughed lightly. "But that's why I love you. "  
"W-what do you mean?" he asked me sceptically.  
I couldn't help but laugh.  
"I love you Ashton Fletcher Irwin." I said stroking his face, before kissing him  
"I did not expect that to happen." He smiled shocked. "I don't understand."  
"Ashton, I have liked you for ages, but I always thought that you would never think of me as anything more than a friend or even a sister."  
"I thought you liked Luke though."  
"No, defiantly not. He is like my younger/slightly older annoying  
brother." I laughed.  
"Just answer me one more question before we go and see the guys."  
"Sure Ash. What do you want to know?"  
"Delilah Elizabeth Burnett, will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Of course dumb dumb." I laughed kissing him. "Now let's go face the  
guys." I sighed.  
I went to get up, but Ashton stopped me.  
"I want to carry my girlfriend." I rolled my eyes and let him carry me  
bridal styles down the stairs and into the lounge room.  
When the guys saw, the three of them laughed.  
Ashton rolled his eyes at our friends and sat down on the armchair  
with me still in his arms and sat me on his lap.  
"Someone please tell me what the fuck happened?" Michael demanded,  
being the oblivious idiot he is.  
"Well Delilah overheard our conversation, and made me admit my  
feelings. Then she told me she loved me and kissed me. She then  
explained that she felt the same way, then I asked her to be my  
girlfriend, then we came downstairs."  
"Took you too long enough." Michael laughed  
"What do you mean?" Ashton asked confused  
"Oh, um Michael knew that I liked you." I told him  
"You told Michel but not me. How could you?" Luke asked, pretending to  
be offended  
"I'm sorry Lukey. About six months ago, Michael saw me crying, and he  
wouldn't leave me alone till I told him. I made him promise not to  
tell anyone."  
"Micheal, why didn't you tell us?" Luke demanded playfully  
"Because she asked me not to. Plus you have a big mouth."  
"He laughed and told me that Ashton wasn't worth crying over." I laughed  
"Excuse me Michelangelo; I am so worth crying over, thank you very  
much." Ashton said sassily  
"Excuse me Ashton, but I'm the queen of sass here, not you." Calum said sassily  
"Can't tell you're gay, nah not at all." Michael said sarcastically.  
'Shut up you bitch." Calum said slapping him.  
"Oh it is on like Donkey Kong." Michael said crash tackling Calum.  
"Ashton, I'm hungry." I whispered  
"Guys, stop bitching so we can organise dinner."  
"Can we have pizza? Please." Michael begged  
"No Michael." Luke sighed. "We can't have bloody pizza all the time."  
Calum, Luke and Michael started arguing about what we should have for dinner.  
I sighed and lent back so my head was on Ashton's shoulder.  
"What's wrong baby girl?" he asked stroking my hair.  
"Nothing, just a tad tired." I said louder then I intended  
Luke looked at me shocked  
"Delilah, it's like not even 6:30 yet."  
"Shut up Luke." Ashton said angrily.  
"Go to sleep, I'll wake you when dinner is here." He whispered,  
kissing my forehead

Ashton must have carried me upstairs, because when I woke up, I was in his bed.  
"Ash?" I called out, not opening my eyes.  
"I'm right here Del." I heard him say. He was laying next to me.  
"Where are the others?" I asked sitting up.  
"They all went to get dinner."  
"Fair enough."  
"Come here." He said patting his lap  
I crawled over and sat on his lap. I noticed that something was missing  
"Quick question, where the fuck are my pants?" I asked angrily  
"Oh, um, well, you see, they looked really uncomfortable to sleep in,  
so I kind of took them off you." Ashton said nervously.  
I shook my head and laughed. "You're an idiot. I don't care. You have  
seen me in basically nothing before. You have not only seen me in a  
bikini, but also my underwear. I was only fucking with you bubba."  
"Oh, you're going to pay for that." He said rolling over and pinning me down.  
I kissed his nose "Babe, can I maybe borrow some clothes please?"  
He rolled his eyes at me and laughed. "Of course babe"  
He walked over to his wardrobe and grabbed some clothes. He came back  
over and put two pairs of pants and two shirts on the bed. "Take your pick."  
I grabbed his Blink 182 shirt because I knew it was his favourite and  
the black pants with the skulls on them.  
"I must really love you if I let you wear my Blink 182 shirt."  
I rolled my eyes at him and hoped off the bed so I could get changed.  
I pulled the pants on, then took my Sleeping with Sirens shirt of and  
threw it somewhere. I noticed that Ashton was looking at me. I only  
had my bra on.  
"Can you please turn around?"  
"Why?" He asked me confused.  
"So I can get dressed?"  
He looked at me confused.  
It took him a minute to figure it out "Oh, yeah sure. Sorry"

"You can turn around now." I said to him while I undid my hair. I always  
wear my hair out when I'm going to bed. It just a weird thing I do.  
When Ashton turned around, he looked at me from head to toe.  
"I really like your shirt." Ashton gripped lightly on my shirt,  
tugging it a bit and chuckled, "it's cute on you."  
"Thanks, it's my boyfriends. I think it's his favourite shirt. I personally hate it " I chuckled  
"Really?" He acted offended  
"No. I love the shirt."  
He picked me up and carried me back to his bed. He playfully threw me  
onto the bed, and laid down next to me and pulled me into his arms.  
"The guys should be back soon" He told me, while he was playing with my hair.  
"What are we having?"  
"I honestly don't know. When they left, they were still arguing. I  
think Chinese or Pizza."  
"Knowing them, we are probably having both." I laughed  
"Wouldn't put it past them. We are friends with idiots after all."  
"I know I am. The oldest one is the biggest idiot I know by far." I smirked.  
"Michael?" Ashton asked confused.  
I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "No, I meant you, you Idiot."  
"We aren't friends though. We are boyfriend and girlfriend stupid."  
"Who yah calling stupid, stupid."  
"Fuck you Deli."  
"I know you want to, but you'll have to catch me first." I said sticking my tongue out at him.  
I jumped off the bed, and ran out of the room. I could hear Ashton  
coming after me. I ran down the stairs and into the lounge room. As I  
got near the lounge, I felt someone push me on to the lounge. He  
pinned me down and started tickling me.  
"Who's stupid?"  
"You, you're stupid Ash." I said between giggles.  
"Jesus guys, get a room." I heard a voice say. I knew straight away  
that it was Michael, and judging by the tone of his voice, he was  
smirking. I didn't even hear the front door open..  
"Chill Michael." Ashton sighed. "What did you three idiots end up getting?"  
Our question was answered when Luke walked in with a pile of pizzas  
and Calum walked in with bags of Chinese, and put them on the coffee  
table.  
"I guess you were right Delilah." Ashton laughed. He sat up and pulled  
me onto his lap.  
"Delilah, we got you sweet and sour pork, and Ashton we got you satay  
chicken." Calum told us as he handed us our Chinese.  
"Share with me." I whispered in Ashton's ear.  
"Sure babe."  
"We got a pepperoni, a supreme and meat lovers." Michael said opening  
the boxes and setting them out in the coffee table  
"Hope up babe." He sat patting my bum  
I looked at him sceptically. He gave me a look that said trust me. I  
got up off the lounge. Ashton moved himself, so he was half laying on  
the lounge, half sitting down. He pulled me down, so I was sitting  
between his legs with my back against his chest.  
"Michael, go and grab some bloody forks from the kitchen." Luke yelled  
at Michael  
Ashton moved my hair to one side and kissed up my neck.  
"Yo guys, seriously." Calum fake gagged.  
"Shut up Cal, and put a movie on." Ashton laughed before throwing the  
remote at Calum.  
Calum went through Netflix for five minutes, before he ended up  
putting Divergent on. Luke took one of the arm chairs and Calum and  
Michael laid on the floor. Calum laid his head on Michael's shoulder,  
and I could tell Michael really liked it. The guys don't know he is  
bi, let alone the fact that he likes Cal. About a month and a half ago, we were all at Calum's house and Ashton and Luke had gone to get dinner and  
Calum was in the shower. I found Michael curled up on Calum's bed  
crying. He was clinging to one of Calum's shirts that were just lying  
around the room. He told me that one day he and Calum were wrestling,  
as they normally do, and Michael suddenly realised that all he wanted  
to do was pin Calum down on the bed and kiss him. It was at that  
moment that he realised he liked his best friend. If you looked at  
Michael and Calum, you would think they were dating. They look so cute  
together.  
All through the movie, Ashton was ether feeding me dinner, playing  
with my hair or rubbing his hands up and down my back. Once the movie  
finished, Ashton made us all get up and help him set the lounge room  
up. We moved the coffee table out of the way, and brought down  
Ashton's mattress and the mattress from the spare room, and set up the  
lounge. Ashton and I of course had his mattress and Calum insisted on  
sharing the other one with Michael, so Luke ended up on the lounge.  
Not that he cared. Luke will sleep anywhere, and I literally mean  
anywhere. Michael tried not to smile when Calum said that he wanted to  
share the mattress but he failed epically. He had the biggest grin  
ever. My best friend can be such an idiot at times. All the boys can.  
While they guys were out, they bought a heap of snacks, so we had a  
feast of junk food and crap, so we ended up staying up till about 2  
playing truth or dare, watching movies and eating crap.


	2. Chapter Two

When I woke up the next morning, Michael was asleep in Calum's arms, I  
was in Ashton's, and Luke was snoring on the lounge. Everyone was  
still asleep, or so I thought. I then noticed that Calum was also  
awake. He was whispering something to a sleeping Michael and kissed  
the top of his head. Because we were so close to them, I could not  
only hear what he was saying, but I could also see that was crying.  
When I heard him mumble 'I Love you Mikey," and saw him trying to hold back the tears, I decided that I need to talk to Calum.  
"Cal, we need to talk." I whispered loud enough so he could hear.  
He looked like a deer caught in headlights when he realised I was awake.  
I carefully wriggled out of Ashton's arms.  
Calum still looked stunned.  
"Come on Cal."  
He realised what was going on, and carefully moved so he wouldn't wake  
up Michael.  
I went upstairs and Calum slowly followed.  
I decided that Ashton's room would probably be best place to talk so  
the others don't hear us.  
I went in my boyfriend's room and sat on the bed. Calum stood in the  
doorway, and he looked frightened.  
"Come and sit next to me Cal." I said calmly.  
Calum cautiously walked over and sat next to me. He didn't look at me  
though. I didn't need to look at him, to know that he is scared and  
crying.  
"Calum, I know that you love Michael. I not only heard you say it, but  
I also saw how you looked at him, and how all you wanted to do last  
night was hold him and hug him. Cal, I think everyone figured out last  
night that you liked him."  
"W-was it r-really that o-obvious?" he sobbed  
"Yes Cal, but Mikey spoke to me before we went to bed. He told me how  
happy he was that he realised you felt the same way."  
Calum stopped crying and I saw a slight smile. "Really?"  
"Yes, and you didn't hear it from me, but he also told me that he  
wants to ask you to be his boyfriend sometime today."  
Calum had the biggest grin ever.  
"Let's go downstairs and start making breakfast before everyone else wakes up."  
We went downstairs and Calum couldn't stop smiling.  
"Cal, act like you don't know." I smirked when we walked into the kitchen  
"Sorry Del, I'm just so happy."  
"Mikey won't be with me if he finds out I told you though."

We decided to make pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and toast for  
breakfast. I put the last plate on the table and was about to wake the  
boys up, when Michael walked in, followed by Ashton, and Luke.  
"Told you something smelt good, and I don't mean the food." Michael  
winked before sitting down with Ashton and Luke. Calum went slightly  
red. "Keep calm Cal," I whispered to him before sitting down next to  
Ashton. Calum sat between me and Michael. (It was a round table) Calum  
was still slightly red. "Stay calm and keep it together Cal." I whispered to him.  
All through breakfast, both Calum and Michael were really on edge.  
After breakfast I told Ashton and Luke to go and play Fifa while  
Michal, Calum and I clean up. They didn't have to be told twice. Calum  
looked scared. He hadn't moved from his chair. Michael was actually  
trying to clean up.  
I went over to Michael and grabbed the plates off him that he was holding.  
"Go and ask him Mikey."  
"He looks so scared." Michael said sadly.  
"Ask him, and then I'll explain why he looks scared afterwards"  
"Ok Delilah."  
He walked over and sat next to Calum.  
"I'm just going to call Jessica." I told the boys before walking out  
of the kitchen. The mattresses were still in the middle of the floor,  
so I went to lie down on the mattress next to Ashton and grabbed  
another controller off the coffee table and joined the game.  
"I thought you were cleaning with Cal and Mikey." Luke was confused  
"Nope, I just needed to get those two alone so they could talk." I smirked

About five minutes later, Michael and Calum entered the lounge room  
hand in hand, with the biggest grins ever and plopped down on the  
other mattress  
"Delilah, care to tell me what happened before?" Michael asked smirking.  
I paused the game.  
"Oh yeah, when I woke up this morning, Calum had you in his arms and was trying not to cry, and I knew exactly why. I dragged him upstairs  
and told him that it was obvious that he liked you. He was really  
upset, and scared that you didn't feel the same way, so I kinda told  
him about our conversation last night."  
Ashton leant across me and grabbed his phone off the floor.  
Michael was confused."Okay, but that still doesn't explain why Calum looked so scared."   
Calum started to laugh. "Simple, I was scared that you would either  
find out that I knew you were going to ask me out before you did, or  
change your mind and no do it."  
"You're such an idiot Cal." Michael chuckled  
Calum slapped Michael's arm and the five of us all started laughing.  
"Shut up Clifford."  
"You love me." Michael smirked sticking his tongue.  
"Sadly." Calum sighed.  
"Baby?" Ashton asked putting his phone down  
"Yeah Ash?" I said looking up from my phone.  
"How would you like a tattoo for your birthday?"  
I locked my phone, put it in my pocket and looked up at Ashton.  
"What?''  
Ashton laughed at my confusion.  
"I just texted your parents and asked if its ok if I get you one for you 16th and they said its ok.''   
I was lost for words.  
"A-are you serious?"  
"Yes Delilah."  
I threw my arms around his neck.  
"Oh my god, yes."  
"Well your birthday is next Tuesday and your parents said you could stay that night, so why don't we go Wednesday morning?"  
I kissed him, "Yes, thank you so much babe.''  
"It's ok Deli."  
"What have I told you about that nickname?"  
Luke rolled his eyes, "here we go again."  
I grabbed the pillow and threw it at Luke. "Shut up Lucifer."  
"You wanna go Deliar?" He smirked. I jumped up off the mattress and crash tackled Luke backwards on the lounge.   
"Ashton control your girlfriend." Luke squealed  
"Sorry Luke, I can't control what my girl does." He smirked.   
I got up off Luke and walked back over to Ashton. I leant down and got in his face.  
"You don't own me. No one does Ashton."   
Before I could comprehend what was going on, Ashton grabbed my wrists, pulled me onto the mattress and pinned me down.   
"Delilah, I own you now." He possessively smirked, before he bit my neck.  
"ASHTON!!!"   
"Get a room guys." Michael pretended to be grossed out.  
"Ok then,''Ashton smirked. He stood up, grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He squatted down in front of me.  
"Hop on babe."  
I giggled and hopped on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He stood up and ran out of the room and upstairs to him room. He pushed the door closed behind us, threw me onto his bed, looked down at me and smiled evily.   
There was a knock on the door. Ashton sighed and walked over to the door and opened it.  
"What's wrong Michael?"  
"Me, Cal and Luke are going over to my place. You two can meet us over there when you are finished here if you want." He winked.  
Ashton rolled his eyes, "goodbye Michael."  
He closed the door and shook his head.  
"What did he want?"  
Ashton laid down on the bed next to me.   
"He came to tell me that they are going to his house to give us some alone time."  
"You mean that they have left so we can have sex?" I scoffed.  
"Basically."  
I ran my hand down his chest.  
"Well we might as well make use of this time alone." I said seductively.  
He grabbed my hand and put his other one on my cheek.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me  
"Yes Ashton. I want you to be my first, my last and my only."   
He let go of my hand, leant over my and opened the top draw of his bedside table.  
I noticed something in the draw. I grabbed his hand and pulled it away from the draw and looked into it. Ashton tried to stop me but it was too late. As well as the lube and condoms that I expected, there was a vibrator, a dildo, some rope, a blindfold, a bloody butt plug and a freaking cock ring.  
"What the fuck Ashton?"   
He scratched the back of his neck nervously  
"Oh um, well, you see, I always hoped that we would have sex, and I um, have some, um kinks." He didn't look at me.  
"What kind of kinks?" I asked flirtatiously.  
"Um bondage, being submissive and daddy kink." He said nervously.  
"So you like being called daddy, giving up control, and either being tied up or tying someone else up?"  
"Yeah." He admitted quietly.  
I grabbed both of his hands in mine.  
"But I thought you were still a virgin."  
"I am, but I um kinda um really get off to the thought of doing stuff like that with you, and I've always wanted to be submissive as well as dominant."  
"Wait Ash, so are telling me that you get off the idea of tying me up and me calling you daddy."   
He didn't look at me. He just nodded nervously.  
I grinned, "well daddy, I've been a very bad girl. I think you need to punish me."   
He looked up at me, with a stunned look, "You're okay with all this?"  
"Yes daddy."   
I noticed that Ashton was getting hard. I slipped my hand into my pants and started fingering myself.  
"Oh daddy...daddy....daddy!" I moaned. "Fuck me daddy. Fuck me hard."   
Ashton grabbed my hand and stopped me.   
"Good girls do what they are told, and only do what daddy says to." He smirked.  
"Please fuck me daddy." I whimpered.  
Ashton pulled my pants off and threw them to the ground. He ran a finger over my clit and smirked when I ley out a small moan.  
"You like when daddy touches you, don't you." He grinned  
"Yes." I whimpered  
"Yes what?"  
"Yes daddy."   
"Do you want daddy to fuck you?"   
"Please daddy." I whimpered.  
"Ok baby girl, just let me prep you first. Don't want to hurt my baby."  
I smiled weakly, "ok daddy."  
Ashton grabbed the lube from his bedside, lubed up three fingers and shoved two into me, then eventually a third. I felt empty when he pulled his fingers out. He went to take his pants off but I stopped him.  
"Let me." I said  
I pulled his pants off, and ran my thumb over the tip if his throbbing dick.   
"I thought you wanted me to fuck you?" He smirked  
I grabbed a condom out of his bedside table, and opened it.   
"I do."   
I put the condon on him and smirked,  
"Now fuck me daddy."  
He lubbed himself up and lined up the tip of his erection against my hole, "I don't want to fuck you baby. I want to make love to you and mark you as mine."   
"The do it daddy. Make love to me." I moaned.  
He slowly pushed his penis into me. Once he was halfway in, it started to hurt a tad and I clenched up.  
Ashton kissed my nose  
"You okay baby?"  
I relaxed a bit and unclenched.   
"Yeah. Just took a bit to get used to. Keep going babe." I smiled.  
Ashton slowly pushed himself the whole way in. Once he was fully in he started to slowly thrust.  
"Faster daddy. Harder daddy." I moaned.   
He slowly sped up his thrusts and bit my neck.  
"Fuck Ashton."  
"It is daddy to you." He said biting me again.   
"Stop biting me."  
"I'm marking you as mine."   
"I'm yours daddy."  
"That's right baby girl. All mine."  
"I-im close daddy." I moaned.  
"Not yet baby girl. Wait till daddy tells you too."   
"Okay daddy."   
His thrusts got faster and sloppier.   
"I'm so close daddy. I can't wait." I moaned  
"You can cum baby. Cum with daddy." He moaned.   
We both rode out our highs together, then Ashton pull out, took the condom off, tied it off and put it in the bin next to his bed before pulling me into his arms. His kissed the top of my head   
"I love you baby girl."  
"I love you too Ashton."   
"Let's have a shower and get ready to over to Michael's."   
"Ok baby." 

We both showered together, and Ashton leant me some of his clothes. Ashton insisted on doing my hair.

"Let's get it over and done with." Ashton sighed when he pulled up at Michael's house.  
"The are going to give us hell." I laughed as I got out if the car."  
We walked up to the door hand in hand and I knocked on the door.  
Michael opened the door and grinned when he saw our wet hair.   
"I'm surprised you can still walk Delilah."  
"Shut up you bicycle." I smirked pushing passed him  
Let's get it over and done with." Ashton sighed when he pulled up at Michael's house.  
"The are going to give us hell." I laughed as I got out if the car.  
We walked up to the door hand in hand and I knocked on the door.  
Michael opened the door and grinned when he saw our wet hair.   
"I'm surprised you can still walk Delilah."  
"Shut up you bicycle." I smirked pushing passed him. I walked downstairs into Michaels room. Michael's dad, Daryl, turned what used to be the basement into a bedroom for Mikey. There is even a bathroom and a mini fridge down here. Perks of being an only child. He gets whatever he wants.   
"Hey losers." I smirked flopping onto an armchair.  
"Hey skank." Cal smirked  
"Michael I am not discussing my fucking sex life with you."  Ashton yelled at Michael while walking down the stairs.   
"Whoa it was just a joke." He chuckled.  
Ashton sat down on the lounge next to me and put my feet in his lap.  
"What does he want to know?" I smirked.  
"He wants to know if you like it rough." Ash sighed.  
"Defiantly." I winked.  
"Is he good in bed?" Micheal smirked sitting down on the armrest next to Calum  
I rolled my eyes,"He is fabulous in bed Mikey, the best i have ever had."  
"Um isnt he also the only you have had?" Luke smirked questionly.  
"Shhhh, minor detail."                              
"Ok enough about my sex life, what are we actually doing?" Ashton asked impatiently.                        
"Why dont we film and upload another video to Youtube?" Calum asked.                                                            
"Ok, but what song?" Ash asked                                                                          "Why dont you guys do Gotta Get Out?" I suggested.The guys all looked at each other and nodded.      We ended up taking Luke and Michael's acoustic guitars, Ashton's cajon drum, three microphones and stands, plus the amp and the stuff to film upstairs into the lounge room all because 'the lighting is better.' It took almost an hour to set everything up.                                                              
  "You guys ready?" I asked         
"Yep," they all said in chorus.                                                                                I did the usual count down, and Luke started playing the guitar. After about six seconds, Ashton started playing the cajon,and Michael joined in and started playing. After the fourteen second introduction, the boys started singing.  
 ** _Even when the sky is falling down  
_** ** _Even when the earth is crumbling 'round my feet  
_** **** _Even when we try to say goodbye                                                                     And you can cut the tension with a knife in here_

**_Cause I know what'll happen                                                                             If we get through this  
_ ** **_And if the earth ends up crumbling down to its knees baby                           We just gotta get out                                                                                        We just gotta get out                                                                                        And if the skyscrapers tumble down and crash around baby                            We just gotta get out                                                                                          We just gotta get out_ **

**_'Cause I feel so damn lost                                                                                  And it comes with a cost of being alone  
_ ** **_Everything is falling down                                                                                  We're suffering, helpless thoughts and                                                            Out we sing, prayers go to the sky_ **

**_And if the earth ends up crumbling down to its knees baby                            We just gotta get out                                                                                        We just gotta get out                                                                                        Gotta get, gotta get, gotta get out                                                                      And if the skyscrapers tumble down and crash around baby                          We just gotta get out                                                                                        We just gotta get out_ **

**_And if we fall                                                                                                       It's not your fault                                                                                              Shadows covering                                                                                            Our selfish foes                                                                                                And as our love,  
Can go out on a high note_ **

**_Even when the sky is falling down                                                                   Even when the earth is crumbling 'round my feet                                              Around my feet_ **

**_And if the earth ends up crumbling down to its knees baby                           We just gotta get out_ **

**_We just gotta get out_ ** **_Gotta get, gotta get,gotta get out_ **   
**_And if the skyscrapers tumble down and crash around baby_ **   
**_We just gotta out_ **   
**_We just gotta get out_ **

**_We just gotta get out_ **   
**_We just gotta get out_ **   
**_We just gotta get out_ **   
**_We just gotta get out_ **   
**_We just gotta get out_ **

Once they finished, they started laughing. They got up and walked over to me. Ashton pulled me into a hug, while he was still laughing.     
|"Guys you nailed that." I beamed                                                          
"Thats not the only thing Ashton nails." Michael hooted.   
"I swear to fucking god Michael if you dont shut the fuck up, i will beat your ass." Ashton sassed.  
Calum stepped closer to Ashton,"Bitch, dont you lay a hand on my Bae." He sassed back                     
 Luke stepped in the middle of Ashton and Calum and  Michael,"Girls, stop the Jersey Shore bitch fight." He laughed.                                                                 
I pulled out of Ashton's arms, grabbed my laptop and sat down on the lounge."How about instead of acting like 5 year olds, you act your age and help me edit the video and put it on Youtube."  
I had to edit out their laughing


End file.
